Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile robot. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile robot using a reflector so as to sense an obstacle and a line on a floor.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile robot uses an obstacle sensor sensing an obstacle and a floor sensor sensing a floor so as to sense the surrounding environment.
That is, independently operated dual sensors, such as an obstacle sensor sensing an obstacle located on a path of a mobile robot and a floor sensor sensing a floor when the mobile robot with casters moves or changes its direction, are provided in the mobile robot.
In this case, infrared light or ultrasonic waves are mainly utilized in the floor sensor, and a contact switch generating an electric current by a physical impact generated by coming into direct contact with an obstacle is utilized in the obstacle sensor.
However, since the mobile robot according to the related art is operated by using the dual sensors, signal processing of the dual sensors for controlling the mobile robot is delayed. Further, when the signal processing is delayed, a braking distance of the mobile robot becomes longer.
Furthermore, although a function of sensing an obstacle and a function of sensing a floor are the same characteristics for controlling the mobile robot, unnecessary expenses are incurred due to the use of the dual sensors.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.